disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
ElDiablo
Level Hammer/Axe/Flail 8 Spell Resistance: no ''Lucifer's Guillotine: ''Capturing your foe in a massive metal contraption, it slams down on your enemies several times to imbed them into the ground before two massive buzz saw arms tear into them, ending as you drop from the tall tower contraption and slam into your enemies, bringing the tower down on top of them. As a full attack action, you summon one Saw Totem for every 6 levels you possess. These Saw totems are 30 feet tall and can be placed anywhere within 30 feet of you. The Saw totems have a 30 foot reach, and once per round can make a single attack dealing damage equal to your normal weapon damage. The bonus to hit is the same as your highest base attack bonus. They cannot make attacks of opportunity nor can they use techniques. The Axes possess 50 hit points and an AC of 25. Spells such as shatter that destroy objects destroy a pillar instantly, and if they take more than 50 damage from an area effect they are destroyed as well as they cannot make saving throws. At any point in time as a move action, you can end the technique early to force creatures between the totems to make a reflex saving throw, if this fails, you deal critical damage as well as 1d6 damage per level (Max 20d6). On a successful saving throw the creature takes 1/2 damage and is staggered for 1 round and on a failed save it takes full damage and is stunned for 1 round. These saws remain for 1 round per level. ''El-Diablo: ''leaping into the air, you muster up the strength of the gods and fall back to the planet, cleaving the ground in half and slamming each half together on your enemies. Massive pillars of steel erupt from around the stone, akin to a massive guillotine, and huge steel arms rise from the ground wielding axes identical to your own. They slam into the enemy multiple times before you make your final descent, tearing apart the enemies and the hellish machine you devised. As a full attack action, you summon one Axe Totem for every 4 levels you possess. These Axe totems are 30 feet tall and can be placed anywhere within 60 feet of you. The Axe totems have a 30 foot reach, and once per round can make a single attack dealing damage equal to your normal axe damage. The bonus to hit is the same as your highest base attack bonus. They cannot make attacks of opportunity nor can they use techniques. The Axes possess a collective 100 hit points per totem and an AC of 25. Due to these hit points being collective you must deal damage equal to 100xthe number of pillars to destroy them, meaning when one is destroyed, the rest are as well. Spells such as shatter that destroy objects destroy a pillar instantly, and if they take more than their collective pool of hit points in damage from an area effect they are destroyed as well as they cannot make saving throws. These axes remain for 1 round per level.